Friends Forever
by SilentXFreak
Summary: A girl, dressed as a guy for her own reasons, attends Ouran High and meets the Host Club. As she gets closer to each member, designates begin to disappear. The only solution is to run away. Was this the best choice? There is no pairing in this story.
1. The Host Club

_My original character is named Machina. She's bright and caring, but can be aggressive. Your parents are no longer living but they were very rich. You gained everything and a very close maid is now your guardian._

Chapter 1 – The Host Club

A few days ago, i had enrolled into my new highschool. Ouran Highschool. The school of the richest kids. I never really liked private schools but mother and father wanted it. Now that their died, i wish to make them happy, and do the things they wanted best for me. Im still carrying all the things they left behind, im still Mo and Machina. I sighed as i walked inside the school building.

"Since this is the first day, i think i'll study for awhile." i muttered. "Must find a quiet place." I walked around the school looked through the study halls and even class rooms. There were 4 reading rooms, yet they were so nosy. I scratched my head and closed the door. As i started walking to find another room, i came to look out the window. I stared into the blue sky and white clouds, as thought about my parents. I smirk grew across my face.

"Must be very proud of your own daughter." i stated quietly as i continued walking. I walked up stairs and saw another room. The third reading room. I opened the door slowly and when i walked in, no one was there. I searched around, and i saw a piano in the distance.

~Flashback~

"Happy 4th Birthday Machina!" My parents yelled out as i walked through the door. Apparently my parents threw me a surprise birthday even thought it was only them and Mai. My eyes widen with a smile across my face. My parents gave me a hug and a present. Mai gave me a hug as well and a present.

"Wow!" i yelled in excitement. "You remembered." I ran up to them a hugged them very tightly.

"Of course we would. Youre our precious daughter." Mother stated with a smile. "Now, your second present from me..." she faded. She walked over to the piano that we had but never really used. She started playing gently as Father held me close to him. Mother ended beautifully and i was just in shock. I ran up to mom and held onto her hand.

"Mom, that was great!" i yelled. She smiled at me and i hugged her. "I want to play, i want to learn how to play like you!"

~Flashback end~

I walked up to the piano, and gently pressed one key with my index finger. A smile grew across my face and i started playing. I was playing the same piece mother did for me when i was 4.

_'Its been 10 years, huh?' _i thought as i played. I suddenly slammed my hands on the keys in shock because the door opened. I looked to my right, and saw seven gentlemen walk in. I quickly stood up, and bowed.

"Im s-sorry." i yelled for them to hear.

_'Crap, i used my girl voice.' _i thought as i brought my head up. I than stepped back to see a man with blue eyes, and blond hair.

"Hmmm. Who are you?" he asked.

"Tamaki, this is Otohime Mo. The new student." a guy with black hair and brown eyes. Tamaki walked back to his group and he sat down on the chair.

"I-i'll just go now than." i said as i walked past them.

"Wait." i heard. I flinched a bit and slowly turned around. "Why were you in here?" One of the twins asked.

"I-i was just looking for a place to study." i explained. "Excuse me. I'll be going." i said as i turned around. I was then pulled back and i saw a short guy with also blond hair.

"Mo, Mo. Stay for a bit." he said in a cute voice. I seemed a bit stunned to see such a boy in this grade.

"Im Kyouya." the dark haired started. "This is Mori, Honey, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi." He introduced.

"I-its nice to meet you. Im Otohime Machi-" i paused.

"Machi-?" Haruhi repeated. I started to sweat.

"Otohime Mo." i relaxed a bit. Kyouya seemed suspicious and then smirked a bit and Tamaki walked up to me. He placed his arms around my shoulder, and i walked away a bit. I kind of wasn't listening, but he was explained a few things about the school. I was getting kind of annoyed, so i just turned around and was about to leave. Tamaki than placed his arm around the handle.

"Please, i'd like to go." i mumbled.

"Play the piano." he ordered. My eyes widen and i slowly looked at him.

"We heard you play." he stated. "You were great."

"Yea, yea. You were really great." Honey repeated. Haruhi, then walked up to me and brought out his hands.

"Its nice to meet you."

_'He seems like a girl.' _I thought as i shook his hands. Tamaki then appeared infront of me, which scared me half to death. I jumped away and accidently hit a vase. I was going to grab it, but i had missed and it fell. I stayed in my shocked position as Haruhi cleaned it up.

"Man. That was the second time someone broke the vase." Hikaru muttered. It was surprising how i could tell the difference between Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Well, sorry!" Haruhi yelled. A thought just ran through my head.

"You have to pay for it now?" i asked him.

"Yea. I broke it the first time i came here, because of them." Haruhi stated as he gave them a glare. I giggled a bit.

"I'll pay for you than." i offered. She looked at me surprised. After awhile, i paid both mine and Haruhi's mess.

"Does that mean youre going to leave our group Haruhi?" Honey asked sadly.

_'I see. She only joined because she broke the vase and couldn't pay for it.' _i thought.

"No. I think i'll stay." she stated. The group looked at her. "It was great being with everyone here. So i'll stay." she admitted. Honey hugged him. "You should join too, it would be great."

"Huh? Me?" i asked. She nodded her head.

_'Should i?' _i thought.

"Well. I guess i could see how it will go. Only if its okay with them." i stated as i looked at them seriously. They all smiled and i knew the answer was a yes. Honey then hugged me, and flinched a bit. I made a raw face. Honey than let go of me, and walked off a bit woozy.

'_Oh gosh… he felt my breast.' _i thought as I looked at Honey with that same look.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mori asked. I looked at Honey to see if he'd tell them.

"No. Its nothing." He stated with a smile and hugged Mori. I sighed in relief, and turned around.

"The host club starts everyday, at 12." Tamaki stated. I turned around and everyone smiled at me. I smiled back and left the class.

_'That means it also starts today.' _i thought. So many things were going through my head. Just thinking about what i got myself into. I then found a room with practically no one inside, so i went in and started studying.

**Thats it this chapter. Sorry that it may suck, and it was sorta in story line, with a few changes. Im sorry. . ... I still hope you liked it though. Please Rate. Bye!**


	2. I'm A Girl

Chapter 2 – I'm a Girl

"So why did you join the club?" a young girl asked. I smiled sweetly and i saw a tint of pink form on their cheeks.

_'I feel akward..' _i thought.

"Because i thought it was a great way to see girls be very happy." i explained with a shining smile. They started squealing and i stood up to walk.

"Umm.." i heard. I turned around and smiled. I walked back to the table and they smiled at me.

"So i heard that your parents died." they started. I smiled even though i was feeling very hurt. "What happened to them?" they asked. I thought for a moment on what to say.

_-Flashback-_

"Bye mother! Bye father!" i yelled as i watched my parents aboard the plane. They smiled and waved at me and continued walking.

"Come one. Lets go home now." Mai stated. I nodded my head. When i got in the car, i couldn't talk my eyes off the plane that they got on. I remembered exactly what plane they had gotten on. Right when i got home, i turned the t.v on.

"The plan will be leaving in 5 mintues for the United States." the reporter informed. Mother and Father both had to go to the United States for a month, because of their business. Even though they had different jobs, they both had to go to the U.S.

"They are leaving." they finally said. A really big smiled grew on my face as i watched the plane go in the air. As the camera followed it, a few jets started flying by. I didn't really pay attention to how fast they were, because i was able to see mother and father leave.

"Oh no!" the reporter cried. All of a sudden, i noticed one of the jets hit another jet and they both collided with the plane. It sent a big blast on both the plane and the jets. Pieces of the plane started falling and also people falling into the water. My eyes were just wide. I was in the state of shock that i kind of didn't believe what happened. A few seconds later, all parts of the plane had fallen in the water and boats started arriving. I was still shocked and Mai was there as well.

"How is it?" the reporter asked.

"T-theres no survivors." he replied back. Mai and I sat there in shock. I was in the same position still but i couldn't hold back any longer. Tears started rolling down my cheeks as i walked a bit closer to the t.v. I placed my hands on the screen and cried my eyes out.

"No. It can't be!" i yelled.

"Machina." Mai said softly as she grabbed me and held me tight.

"No! You have to be alive!" i screamed. I hugged Mai back as she started rocking me back. I felt tears drop on my head so i knew as well that Mai was crying.

~Flashback End~

"Mo?" they asked. "Youre crying. Are you alright?" I flinched a bit and wiped the tears away.

"Yea sorry about that." i said with a fake smile.

"So what happened to your parents?" they asked again.

"They died from a disease. Father had died first, than Mother." i lied.

"Oh. Im sorry." they stated. I smiled again.

"Nope, its okay." i said as i stood up and started walking around. I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru with a few girls.

_'Such brotherly love.' _i thought as i giggled slightly. Honey than called me over and i sat down next to Mori.

"I told Mori." he started. I made a raw face.

"A-about what?" i stuttered.

"Youre a girl." he informed seriously. I moved back a bit stunned. I then laughed nervously.

"I am not. Why do you get that idea?" I laughed slightly. They looked at me intensely, especially Honey. I dropped my head down but brought it back up.

"Well, please don't tell anyone else." i begged.

"Don't worry, i won't. But theyre going to figure out sooner or later." he mumbled.

"I know, if they figure out themselves, than its okay." i said as i stood up.

"By the way. Kyouya knows too." I flinched.

"Dang it." i muttered to myself.

"What was that?" Honey asked sweetly again. I looked at him rather confused.

"N-nothing." i mumbled. He then gave me a hug, and I walked over to Kyouya.

"How'd you know?" i asked without looking at him.

"I know a lot of things." he stated. I looked at him and he was giving off a nice smile. Hikaru and Kaoru then appeared out of nowhere. I scream but softly.

"Whoa, you just screamed like a girl." Hikaru stated.

_'This isn't going so well.' _i thought. "Just your imagination." i said as i laughed slowly. Kaoru gave me a weird look and whispered to Hikaru.

_'Dang. I was able to keep my secret for 11 years. So why now?' _i thought as i saw Hikaru flinch and smirk. I then flinched and stepped back a little.

"So are you really?" Hikaru asked slyly with a grin on his face. I moved back as he leaned a bit forward.

"R-really what?" i stuttered for the second time.

"A girl." they both said. I hesitated a bit and brought my head down, yet again.

"Yeah." i replied back. I heard them clap hands with each other. "How is it so easy for you guys to tell? No one could ever tell for 11 years." i explained.

"Its just the way you are and act." Hikaru stated.

"Plus, you give it out sometimes." Kaoru added.

"And youre quite pretty like girl." Kyouya stated. I got sort of scared because i had forgotten that he was there. I hid the blush when he stated that i was pretty.

"Well, just great, now everyone knows." i said as i sat on the floor.

"Not everyone." Kyouya stated. He looked at Haruhi and Tamaki's way. I sighed and just walked off. I came outside to see a beautiful pond. I got on my knees and looked at myself.

_'Am i better as a boy or a girl?' _i thought.

"Ahh… Mo so you were here?" i heard Tamaki said. I stood up and turned around. I saw everyone there.

_'Did they tell Haruhi and Tamaki?' _i thought as they came closer.

"Yeah, just wanted some fresh air." i explained. I looked at the sky and smiled a bit. All of a sudden i saw Jets flying in the air. I grew an angry face and looked away from the sky. The anger faded into shock as i meet eyes with Tamaki. I backed up a bit, but forgot the pond was behind me so i slipped. Tamaki was about to grab me, but our hands slipped and i fell right in.

"Mo, are you okay?" Haruhi asked. I got up slowly.

"Yeha. No big deal." i said.

"Well, heres a pair of new clothes. Its the only pair we have left." Kyouya said.

_'Did he know this was going to happen?' _i thought as i grabbed the bag. I looked inside, and gave a small glare at Kyouya. He smiled sweetly.

"Like I said. Its the only pair left, so get changed already." he muttered.

_'You knew about this, didn't you.' _i thought, sending it right to him.

_'Yup.' _was his reply back. I walked into the changing room and started undressing. All of a sudden the curtains opened and i covered myself. It was Tamaki. He stood there for ab it and then went back out.

"Im sorry, i was only going to give you towels." he explained. A few minutes later, i was done changing, but i didn't want to go out.

"Aren't you coming out?" Honey asked.

"No." i quickly replied back.

"Youre a girl?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you done changing?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes." i replied back yet again. I was sitting down on the chair that was inside. I didn't want to come out as a girl, because of my mothers birthday present to her.

"Then come out." Kaoru said.

"No." All of a sudden the curtains opened revealed Hikaru.

"Jeez, youre so annoying." he stated as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out. I brought my right hand to my left arm and looked down.

"Its okay, Mo. You look great." Honey stated with a playful but sweet smile. I brought my hand up and everyone was smiling except for Tamaki who was completely red.

"Thats great. Since youre a girl, i guess i can tell you my secret." Haruhi started. "Im also a girl."

"I knew it!" i said with a smile.

"You look good in both boys and girls outfit." Hikaru stated. "But why are you wear the boys outfit?" he asked.

"I-Its nothing." i stuttered. I can't tell them, can i?

"Yes there is. You can tell us." Haruhi stated. I looked at everyone and they all looked at me.

_'Should i tell them?' _i thought as i continued to look at them.

**That was part 3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Rate and possibly Review. Bye!**


	3. My House

_Sorry , on the last chapter , it said chapter 3 at the end .. I meant chapter 2 . Sorry if any of you caught that._

Chapter 3 – My House

"When i was three, my parents told me that they always wanted a boy." i started.

"Did they treat you wrong?" Honey asked. I shook my head.

"No, they took care of me and loved me very much. They didn't care that i was a girl, but they wished to have a boy." i explained. "On my 4th birthday, my parents threw me a surprise birthday party with just them and my maid, Mai. My mothers second present for me was the piano piece that you heard me play."

"So she taught you." Tamaki questioned. I nodded.

"Yup. It was a great piece; i wanted to learn it right away. The same way mother played it, and i finally got it just right." i said with a smile as the wind blew my hair. We had walked back outside, since i didn't want much people to see me.

"After awhile, i'd think over on what my parents wanted. So on my mother's 30th birthday, i granted her, her wish."

"How nice of you." Kyouya stated. I smiled as i looked at him.

"I know. I told them that i'd dress and act as a boy instead of a girl." i continued. "They didn't want it since i was a girl, but i explained to her that it was my birthday present for her. So after that, i've been like a boy. Than when i was 5..." i faded. Everyone looked at me so i turned around. "Father had to go to America for his work. Mother did too, but on different days. Apparently, they just decided to go together."

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know. I guess its because theyre both going to America, it wouldn't make a difference. But i didn't know. I didn't ask. Anyways, I went with them to the airport, but than i had to leave after they got on. So when i got home, I turned on the t.v to watch them leave." I paused. I turned my head around, not my body, and everyone was looking at me still. I then turned my head back around and looked down as I slowly started walking on bricks holding my balance.

"The reporter than said that they were taking off. I was really happy. I was going to miss them, but watching them, was so new to me. As the camera followed the airplane to America, i noticed jets flying by, but not how fast they were." I continued.

"Don't tell me..." Hikaru paused. I stopped walking and placed my hands behind me and looked up at the sky.

"All of a sudden, one of the jets hit the plane." i stated. I started trembling as i was explaining it. "There was a huge explosive, and i just couldn't believe it." My voice now vibrating. Sadness started swelling up inside. "I watched as pieces of the plane start to fall. People started falling into the water as well." I continued clenching my fist tighter and tighter. I forced myself to continue.

"As the whole plane fell, and rescuers arrived, the reporter asked if things were okay." The wind blew hard, and tears started to roll down my face. The tears that i didn't want to fall down at this moment. "The screen changed into one of the other reporters. Apparently..." i paused.

"Apparently.." i repeated as more tears fell and i started holding myself. "Everyone had died… No survivors!" i practically yelled. I couldn't stand up anymore so i bended my knees and placed my hands on my face crying myself away.

"It was so hard for me and Mai. Even though my parents wanted a boy, they still loved me. Usually parents wouldn't care!" i yelled. Everyone walked closer to me. "I mean, i lost both my parents. At the same time! Its so hard!" i continued.

"Sorry, we shouldn't have asked." Haruhi stated. I shook my head and wiped the tears away, even though i still cried and i stayed in my same position.

'No, its okay. Its not as bad as other people i bet. I mean some kids probably never even knew their parents, or they were abused by them." i managed to say. "Its not as bad as mine." i admitted. It still hurt me in the inside. Honey gave me a hug, but i didn't return it.

"Its still bad. After all, they were nice and you lost both of them at the same time. You were still young then, so its still painful." Kaoru said trying to comfort me. I tried to stop crying, since we were still in school grounds.

"Yea plus, there are other kids that had bad lifes but not as worst as yours. Yours is like in the middle." Hikaru added.

_'I guess thats true.' _i thought. I stood up and turned around. I wiped away the last tear, and smiled sadly, but a true smile.

"Thanks, that means a lot. I think i'll just go home for the day." i said. They nodded their heads and after awhile, Mai picked me up. I went inside the car but she didn't drive off.

"Why aren't you going?" i asked.

"Because, you never get picked up early, unless there is something wrong." She always knew that something was wrong with me. Like my mother. Mother always knew what was wrong with my life, and Father was like the protector. Of course father wasn't too protective, just in the middle. I told Mai everything that happened today, and we started going home.

"When we get home, just go rest in your room. I'll bring you some food." she stated. I nodded my head and when we went home, i walked up stairs slowly. As i walked down the hall, i came upon my parents bedroom. I peeked inside a bit and looked around. Since it was a new house, we tried to make it look like the same when mother and father left. I closed it and went in my room. I plopped into the bed, and accidently fell asleep.

I woke up to see myself in my room. I check the clock and school was about over. Also the table had food covered. I took the cover off and it was still warm. As i finished i heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" i yelled.

"Just on time. You have visitors. Would you like me to send them to your room?" Mai asked.

_'Don't tell me...'_

"They're from your school." My thought was interrupted. I made a weird face.

"Sure." i said. As i waited, i laid down on my bed and placed the cover over my head. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door.

"Yes?" i asked.

"Its us." i heard. It was Tamaki's voice.

"Yea, come in." i said. They came through the door and it was closed. The light then switched on.

"Is it fine if we call you Machina when were not at school?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. Mai always calls me Machina at home and Mo if we are around other people." i replied back. I uncovered myself, and they all stood in my room.

"Your room is great, big too." Tamaki said as he started looking through my things. "We also looked around your house earlier, but you were still asleep."

"Oh sorry." i said. Than Tamaki opened one of my drawers and found a scrapbook.

"I wonder what this is." he said. Before he opened the book, I got out of bed and snatched it away. I than held it very close to me.

"Don't look inside. You already know what happened." i said, as i shut my eyes tight and i held onto the book in front of me. I put the book away, and after awhile, everyone left. I remembered when Tamaki almost saw my scrap book. I already told them the story, so i didn't actually want them to see me. I was way too tired, so i got in bed.

_'I guess, i'll just look at it tomorrow.' _i thought as i driftly went to sleep.

**Alright. Thanks for reading. That was chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed. Please rate and review! Bye!**


	4. The Scrapbook

_I get those times when I feel like my chapters aren't that good. So I will just say that I was unsure about this chapter. However, there is more to come . ^^_

Chapter 4 – The Scrapbook

"Where is it?" i yelled as i looked everywhere in my room. I looked under my bed and found nothing. I looked in my closet and threw everything out of it, and it wasn't there. I looked at my drawers and took everything out throwing it all on the floor. I ran out my room, and looked downstairs. It took me forever to roam everywhere since the house is big. I couldn't find it and i was getting madder.

"Where is my freaking scrapbook!" i screamed. I felt presence behind me and i turned around to see Mai.

"That scrapbook that you keep of your parents?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, that one, where is it?" i demanded. She turned around and started walking to the kitchen.

"Yesterday, i saw one of your friends holding it, and they went home." she said as she disappeared into the kitchen. I stood there dumb folded, but anger started rushing to me. I ran to my room and fixed my room as quick as possible and got ready for school and left.

~Tamaki's POV~

"Alright everyone. We are all going to look at this." I said as i held up Machina's scrapbook.

"Didn't Mach-Mo tell you not to look at it?" Honey asked as everyone walked up to me. I ignored him and turned to the first page. It was a regular page that read 'My Family and I'. It also contained smiley faces on the left side and sad faces on the right side.

"Thats probably the reason why she didn't want us to see it." Kaoru muttered.

"I don't think we should look at this." Haruhi requested. I looked at her but looked down at the book. I was so curious to find out what was in this book. I turned the next page to see Machina's parents holding her and smiling. Machina was laughing and holding onto her fathers finger and her mother was carrying her. I smiled gently

"Aww, she is soo cute." Honey blurted out. The other picture was of the father throwing her in the air and she was smiling. I turned the next page. The picture was when she was a bit older maybe around 3. They all looked so happy and Machina was very happy. The next two pages were of her birthday party. They were laughing and smiling and having a great time. So was Mai. One of the presents was this scrapbook filled with her baby pictures already. As i turned the page, it went to the airport. I showed the parents waving and boarding the plane. Machina was smiling and waving back. Mai probably took the picture. I turned the next page and it showed pictures that were torn in half but taped back sloppy. The pictures were at a funeral. Machina was at her mother and fathers casket and it seemed as she was crying. The bottom picture was of Machina crying on Mai.

"Who took that picture?" Hikaru asked as he pointed at the picture.

"Probably a friend." Kyouya said uneasy while moving his glasses up.

"I think we should stop, she might come in he-" Haruhi was interrupted by the door slamming open. We all slowly turned our heads to the door and saw Machina a bit mad, or should i saw… furious.

~Machina's POV~

I slammed the door open breathing heavily since i ran all the way here. Everyone in the club's head turned to me slowly. I looked at them but glanced at what they were holding. My eyes widen to see the book already open. I walked up to them only looking at the book, and when i reached to it, my eyes widened even bigger. They've reached the funeral already.

"Why did you take this?" i yelled.

"I-I was just curious to look at it." Tamaki explained.

"I told you not to look at it. If i've explained everything to you, then you don't need to look at pictures. Its just too much!" i screamed. I snatched the book from him and ran out the door. I ran until i got outside and sat on a bench that was facing a huge water fountain.

_'At least he didn't go any further.' _I thought. The scapebook was on my lap and i held my hands on my face. I tried holding in the tears, but i felt them slipping out and landing on my hand. It was so quiet, as i listened to the water hit each other and the birds chirping. All of a sudden a hand touched my shoulder. I instantly turned my head and the tears flew to the side. I saw Takashi looking down on me. I wiped my eyes with my hands and scooted so he could sit.

"Why are you here?" i asked. He stayed silent. I looked back at the water fountain.

"Why don't you ever talk?" i asked again holding on to the scrapbook. It was silent so i just sighed looking down.

"Theres usually nothing to say." he finally said.

"Oh, yeah i know what you mean. But i always have to say something so i wouldn't make people seem like im annoyed by them." i explained still looking down.

"Are you really annoyed?" he asked without looking at me still.

"Well no, not really. I like talking to people, but sometimes they don't really leave me alone when i want them too." i stated. He looked at me but looked back at the water fountain.

"Sorry that we looked at your scrapbook." he apologized. I forgot about the scrapbook so i just closed my eyes tightly and sighed

"Its okay. Just don't ever do that again." i said with a slight smile. He gave a small smile back.

"But you know, you should talk a bit more. Its not that healthy to stay quiet." i advised. "I like it better when people talk."

"What if i don't want to?" he protested.

"Than thats fine with me. It was just my opinion. I don't want to force you." I reassured.

"Thanks." He smiled confidently. He's smile was so gentle, all i did was look at it.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. I flinched and looked the other way.

"N-nothing." i stuttered.

"Anyways, we should get back." he said as he stood up and stretched. As i went to stand up, my ankle hit the side of the bench, and i fell on the ground face first. Takashi quickly bent down to me.

"Are you okay, Mo?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I hurt my ankle." I stated as i held and looked at my foot. It was red and was already starting to swell. The next thing i knew, Takashi was carrying me. I was pretty shocked but then again thankful.

"Thanks." i said. Takashi just stayed quiet.

"So why did you come to me?" i asked on the way back.

"It seemed like you needed someone to talk to." he explained. I smiled.

"How nice of you." i said. "Youre such a great friend." I smiled with my eyes closed. I did get a glimpse that Takashi was smiling as well. As soon as Takashi opened the door, Tamaki jumped on me, making me fall off of Takashi's arms. Tamaki was now hugging me, as i looked at him weird and feeling the pain on my ankle.

"Im sorry, Mo!" he said as he continued to hug me. "I didn't mean too, i was just way to curious." he continued. "Im truly sorry!" he said tightening his grip.

"Its okay. Just don't do it again." Tamaki got off me and clapped his hands together.

"Im so glad that youre not mad at me anymore." I smiled and Mitsukuni came back with bandages and an ice pack. Takashi carried me into the room and placed me on the couch.

"What happened?" Kaoru questioned.

"I hurt my ankle, its no big deal." i explained as Takashi wrapped the bandages and placed the ice pack on my ankle. He smiled at me and i smiled back.

"Okay, that means you don't have to work today. I'll also inform your teachers about this." Tamaki declared.

"No its okay, i'll wait a bit so i can work. I don't want to let my club do all the work while i sit here doing nothing." I argued back. Tamaki looked at me, like he liked what i said.

"Tamaki?" i asked. He snapped back.

"Okay. Just don't stress yourself out." he said as he walked away. I smiled as i watched everyone leave the class room leaving me alone. I just looked around the room, until Mitsukuni opened the door and ran to me.

"You can stay with my bunny so you won't be alone." He stated as he smiled.

"Thanks." I giggled as i accepted the bunny. Mitsukuni ran out the door again and i just held the bunny close to me.

**Alright, i hope this was good. Please Rate and possibly review. Bye!**


	5. Trouble at the Beach

_Just to let you all know, I don't own any of the stories I make. I will tell you if its my original story, but for now most my stories are based on other shows. - Heads up, some chapters will be based on some episodes._

Chapter 5 – Trouble at the Beach

"Here you go Mitsukuni." i said as i handed him his bunny back. "Thanks, it really kept me company."

"Youre welcome." he replied back as he walked away to Takashi. I smiled as i watched him leave. I started walking in pain a bit until i got to the library. As i walked in, a lot of the girls looked at me with sadness and they walked up to me.

"Are you okay, Mo?" one girl asked. I nodded.

"Of course im fine. I just hurt my ankle a little." i said politely. They smile gently.

"If you need anything, we are all here." they said. I smiled again and walked to the bookshelves. I didn't know what to read, so i just got something and sat down at an empty table. I began reading a book about a fantasy world, for about an hour already. I was going to take a break, so i sighed and placed the book down. Right when i looked straight, i flinched to see Kyouya looking right at me.

"You scared me." i muttered. He rose on eyebrow.

"Oh i did?" he teased. I nodded.

"How long were you watching me read?" i asked.

"Hmm. About 45 mintues." he replied back.

"Gosh that long? I didn't even here you sit down or anything." Kyouya smiled softly with his eyes closed.

"Lets go." he said as get grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. We began walking silently near school grounds as he had his hands in his pocket and my hands next to me.

"So what did you need?" i broke the silence.

"I don't know. You were boring me." he said. I made a straight face.

"Well, you could have just told me." i mumbled as i looked to the side. After awhile, we went our separate ways until I saw Haruhi so i walked with her outside.

"What did you get on the test?" I asked quietly.

"100." she replied back.

"Great, i did t-" i was interrupted when a car stopped in front of us. Hikaru and Kaoru picked up Haruhi, while Takashi picked me up. They all dragged us inside the car. Then next thing i knew we were at any regular beach. Haruhi and I walked with Hikaru and Kaoru to the dressing room and got changed into some swimsuits. Since we were both girls, we wore a t-shirt and shorts over the bathing suits.

"Lets play a game." Hikaru started. Everyone gathered around.

"Lets see what Haruhi and Machina are afraid of." Kaoru added. Haruhi and I looked at each other. After awhile, people tried to see what Haruhi was afraid of first, but whatever they did never worked. So we just decided to take a break. Haruhi and I started walking together up a cliff.

"So what are you afraid of?" I asked.

"Well, im pretty much not scared of anything except im terrified of thunderstorms." she responded. "What about you?"

"I actually don't know what im afraid of." i stated. "But i know i can't swim. So i guess you can say, im scared of drowning or die-" i stopped talking when we saw 2 girls at the edge of the cliff with 2 boys. It looked like boys were harassing them. Haruhi and I ran up to them.

"Hey leave them alone." Haruhi started. They boys turned around and smirked.

"Oh, look here. Theres boys who look like girls." they teased. I stepped in front a little.

"Just leave them alone; what did they do to you?" I yelled. I was then pushed back violently by one of the boys. I hit the floor and i was in pain since my ankle hurt a little still. The girls had left to tell the others since Haruhi notified them about it. The boys started walking towards Haruhi but she backed up, going around them and staying at the edge.

"Haruhi!" i called out. I winced in pain and forced myself to stand up.

"You think youre so rough, but youre not!" they yelled. I finally got up and ran to push Haruhi out of the way because they were going to push her. I was pushed instead but i was still holding onto Haruhi so she went down with me.

"Haruhi!" i heard Tamaki yell. Haruhi held her hand out but turned around to look at me. Then our hands slipped and we both feel separately with me falling in first.

~Tamaki's POV~

I dove into the water when Haruhi fell in. I couldn't believe that she stood up against those boys by herself. I swam in the water and found her, so i quickly grabbed her and swam back to shore. I was now carrying her bridal style and everyone was waiting for us. She started gaining conscious back so i put her down and she stood up.

"Thanks." she quietly said. I looked down at her and i nodded once.

"Where's Mo?" Mitsukuni asked. Haruhi's eyes widened and she ran back to the water.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Mo." she said. "Mo." she repeated. "She fell in with me!" she cried.

"What? I didn't see her." I replied back.

"She'll just swim back here." Hikaru said like he didn't even care. Haruhi turned around and she looked like she was about to cry.

"She can't swim." she muttered softly but enough for us to hear. All our faced grew pale and our eyes widened. Mori, Kyouya and I went back in the water to find her. I swam around and we all went back to the surface.

"Did you find her?" i shout.

"Nothing!" they yelled back.

"Alright, just go back, i'll go deeper." i shouted. They nodded their heads and went back. I had to hurry because the sun was setting. I swam deeper until i saw Machina laying on a rock and she was unconscious. I quickly got her and went back to shore.

"Is she okay?" Mitsukuni asked.

"I don't know. We have to do cpr" i said as we all got around her.

"Let Takashi do it. Hes an expert at it!" Mitsukuni cried as he patted Mori's back.

"But, im her daddy, I sho-"

"Youre not her daddy!" Haruhi shouted. "Just do it Takashi." I sulked but also watched as Takashi kissed Machina. She didn't move so he did it again. Nothing.

"Lets take her back to the hotel. She might wake up then." Kyouya stated as Takashi picked her up. We all walked back and Takashi placed her in her room which is shared with Haruhi. Everyone else went back to the dining room to eat crabs.

"I hope she'll be okay." Mitsukuni stated as he ate slowly.

"We all hope she's okay." Takashi said. After dinner everyone went to bed hoping she'd be okay.

**Alright. Thats it for this chapter. I hope this was a good. Please Rate and review! Bye!**


	6. Takashi and Mitsukuni

Chapter 6 – Takashi and Mitsukuni

What was Takashi doing? Was i really unconscious? I remember him kissing me or was it cpr? I couldn't remember to well, because i **was** unconscious. I was too weak to move and tell them that i was awake, so they just carried me to the hotel. I heard them saying that i was sharing a room with Haruhi, thats good cause she's a girl. I was probably half awake already, just couldn't open my eyes or move. God, i hope im not paralyzed. Still Takashi? He kissed me? His lips were so smooth, and gentle. Jeez, why did **I **have to fall in the water? I could have died. Thank god someone saved me. I wonder who it was.

I woke up suddenly from coughing. Apparently i was coughing out water. I sat up and i found myself in my room and home.

_'Did they carry me home too?' _i thought as a knock was heard and the door opened.

"Oh, im so glad your okay. I was about to call the ambulance." Mai stated. "All your friends dropped you home, and explained everything to me. You've been asleep for about 5 hours, since you got home." she explained as she hugged me. I hugged her back and pattered her back to assure that im okay.

"When did they drop me home?" i asked.

"Early this morning, i was still asleep. Im going to guess around 7." she responded back. "Would you like anything?"

"Some of the homemade soup mom use to make." i answered with a smile. She started at me and smiled and left. I decided to change into some home clothes. Black shorts and a white tank top, also clipping my bangs with a black clip. I laid back on my bed thinking about the time at the beach and what Takashi did.

_"I should just pretend i didn't know.' _I thought. A few minutes later Mai came in and gave me the soup. I sat on the edge of my bed again and ate in silence. While i was eating, the door opened slowly which made me turn my head slowly to the door with a spoon in my mouth. I then saw a bunny sticking out of the door first.

_'A bunny? Wait...Oh no' _I thought as i ate some more. Than Mitsukuni finally came out and had his eyes wide open a little.

"My clothes right?" I asked. He nodded. "Its fine. Just come in." I sighed. He came in all the way with Takashi. I flinched a bit but relaxed. Than Takashi closed the door, so i tilted my head to the side as i held the bowl with soup still with one hand.

"Where's the others?" i asked.

"They were busy so we just came to visit since we didn't have anything better to do." Mitsukuni explained. "So how are you?"

"Im feeling much better. Thanks for helping me." I said with a smile.

"Well, Tamaki was the one that saved you when you were in the water." Mitsukuni added.

"Well, i've got to thank him when i see him." i claimed.

"Takashi gave you cpr. but it didn't really work." he mentioned sadly.

"Thank you Takashi. At least you tried. That makes me happy." i said as i smiled with my head tilted to the side. "Also Mitsukuni, thank you for also caring. Im sure everyone cared and that makes me very happy."

"Why do you call us by our real names instead of our Nicknames like everyone else?" Mitsukuni asked.

"I just think its more polite. Plus, I like calling you by your real names." i said with a smile again. Mitsukuni smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and smiled. As i hugged him, I looked at Takashi to see him smiling as well. The smile made me warm inside.

"I like the way you explain things." Mitsukuni blurted out as he and Takashi sat on my bed.

"Hmm, really?" i asked. He nodded his head. "Takashi thinks so too. He told me that you guys talked. I thought that was nice of you." I smiled at him and Mai came in the room.

"Is there anything your friends would like?" she asked.

"Sure. Can you give us strawberry cake please." i ordered. She nodded her head and left.

"Oh. I love Strawberry Cake!" Mitsukuni yelled.

"Thats good, cause we bought cake a few days before i went to school. Still fresh and still yummy." i giggled as i rubbed my stomach. A few minutes later Mai came back and i took out a table so we can eat.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it!" Mitsukuni shouted as Takashi nodded his head. When we finished i placed the plates on the side and took the table out.

"Are you ticklish?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked suspiciously. All of a sudden Mitsukuni started tickling me on my side and i started laughing non-stop.

"M-Mitsukuni. S-stop it!" i yelled through laughs. Eventually he stopped and i had to take in breathes. I smirked and started tickling him, than Takashi joined in. It was a Tickle war. We were all tickling each other. Apparently Takashi wasn't that ticklish but he still giggled lightly once in a while, which was pretty funny. I than stood up and stretch and looked at the clock to read 4. When i turned around, Takashi stood up straight and it looked like they were talking. All of a sudden Takashi jumped on me, me on the floor and Takashi on top of me tickling me as i wiggled from side to side trying to have him stop. I looked up as i laughed to see Mitsukuni upside down looking down on my face. He smiled wildly and Takashi was also smiled.

"Okay thats enough." Mitsukuni ordered. Takashi stopped tickling me and i finally got to relax a bit. I giggled a few times and finally stop to see us in the same position. I looked at Mitsukuni who was still looked down at me.

"Wha-" All of a sudden we grew pale when the door went open fast. Takashi rolled off me and sat next to me, me still lying down, and Mitsukuni moved his head up to see who it was. It was everyone else.

**That was it. I'll continue soon. I hope you like this chapter. Please Rate! Bye!**


	7. Anger

Chapter 7 - Anger

"What are you doing here?" i asked uneasy. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru where in shock, while Haruhi and Kyouya was calm.

"We decided to see if you were okay, and i guess you were." Kyouya explained with a smirk.

"Its not what you think." I started. "They were just tickling me."

"Hunny and Mori, you are forbidden to tickle Machina!" Tamaki demanded as he walked up to me.

"But we were having fu-"

"No, you are forbidden!" Tamaki interrupted Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni started crying and Takashi hugged him. Anger started building up.

"You can't tell them what to do.." i stated as i stepped back from Tamaki.

"I can, cause im the leader!" he argued back. My mouth opened and I had narrowed eyes. That really got me.

"Your not their mother or their father! You can't control what they want to do! Its best if it made them happy and your just taking it away from them. You had probably done a lot of things to Haruhi that she didn't like but she still did it and shes still staying in this group! Think how the other members would feel if you actually bossed them around too much. I wouldn't like it if you told me to stop something that made me happy. Youre not a real father yet. Haruhi and I aren't your child!" I vented. Everyone just stood still and Mitsukuni stopped crying to be in shock of what I said.

"Machina im rea-"

"No! Jjust go home!" i shouted as i jumped into bed with my face buried in the pillow.

"Mac-"

"To actually think i was going to thank you for saving my life." i mumbled as i turned my head to face them with tears in my eyes. Tamaki had a shocked look. "Just leave!" i yelled again. Everyone else left, except Mitsukuni and Takashi.

"Thanks Machina." Mitsukuni whispered as they left the room. I just turned my head to face the pillow again as i drowned myself in my tears.

The next morning i left at 6 which Mai was still sleeping. It was somewhat morning, so I decided to stop by at the park. I sat on the swing in silence and heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Kyouya and he started swing me.

"So what do you want?" I asked as he continued to push me.

"I live near this park, and i happened to see you here. Whats wrong with you?" he asked.

"Just thinking about yesterday." I replied back with my head down.

"You know, Tamaki was really sad after he left." he explained. "He told me that he feels terrible, and that he allowed Hunny and Mori to tickle you again."

"Well, im still mad that he said that. It hurts to see people do that to others, you know?" i stated. "He just made me mad. But i am thankful that he saved me."

"He was worried." Kyouya stopped pushing me and sat on the swing next to me. As i came to a stop, i looked down.

"I didn't really mean to tell you guys to leave. I actually wanted you guys to stay." I started. Tears started to form. "It hurt for me to yell at you guys like the time you looked at my scrapbook. I wanted to thank you and everyone else for saving me." I put my head up so the tears wouldn't fall. "I wanted you to stay so that we could eat cake, and have fun like i did with Takashi and Mitsukuni. But then Tamaki had to go and say those things out of selfishness, and i just got angry."

"Its okay, really." He said almost trying to comfort me.

"No, its not. i said mean things to Tamaki, and i told you guys to leave. You guys are like my family." i said as i brought my head to face Kyouya. Kyouya had wide eyes. He then smiled and walked up to me and hugged me. I was shocked, but i brought my arms around his back to hug him.

_'His hug is so warm.' _I thought as he continued to hug.

"I like the way you say things." he said calmly. My eyes widen bigger.

_'I like the way you explain things. Takashi thinks so too.' _I remembered of what Mitsukuni said yesterday.

"Youre smart." he stated as he let go.

"I do get good grades." i said as i wiped my face.

"Come one we have to get to school." He said as he took his hand out. I grabbed it and we walked to school in silence. I went to my class to find out my seat was next to Kaoru. (_I think the seating chart in the school was Hikaru at the end, than Haruhi and than Kaoru, but im not sure, so im doing it like that.)_

"Whoa, Machi-Mo." he started as he rubbed the back of his head. I glared at him because he almost said my name. "I didn't know you were in our class."

"The first day i meet you guys, was because i came like in the middle of school, and the second because i hurt my ankle." I explained.

"Well, thats great to hear." he said. 'We are having another meeting with the club today, after lunch."

"Nah, i think im just going to study." I said not looked at him.

"Thats good to hear." i heard Hikaru mumble. That got me angry, but i controlled myself and just continued class. Next was lunch, so i walked with Haruhi. As i walked to the lunch room, I saw Tamaki. He smiled at me, but i just turned to look at Haruhi. I saw a glimpse that Tamaki frowned. I usually didn't eat lunch so i just sat with Haruhi since she had her own lunch. I watched as she ate offering me food but i didn't except. All of a sudden a spoon went in my mouth and i looked to me side to see a smiling Kaoru. He then began eating while he was sitting next to me.

"Does Hikaru hate me or something?" i asked.

"No, hes just mad cause everything changed in the group." Kaoru replied without looking at me.

"Changed?" i muttered. After lunch i went outside with a book to read. I sat at the bench that had the water fountain. Reading became tiring, so i laid on the bench and feel sleep with the book in front of my face. It was then removed by Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" i asked. Than i got blind folded by im guessing Kaoru and then began carrying me somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" i asked as i tried to wiggle free. After while, i was seated on a chair, than tied up, and the blind fold was taken off. I focused myself to see myself in the 3rd music room with the club members.

"Machina, im sorry for what i did yesterday." Tamaki explained. I turned my head to the side. "Im allowing Hunny and Mori to tickle you again, so will you forgive me?" he asked as he got in front of me. I turned my head to him with an angry look.

"Let me go first." i ordered. Kaoru cut the rope and as soon as that happened i smacked Tamaki in the face. Everyone gasped and Tamaki looked shocked as he held the red place. I than smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah i forgive you." I announced as he hugged me back.

"Why'd you have to smack him?" Hikaru asked with a slight look. I let go and looked at him.

"Because it made me angry.. Are you angry?" i asked as i walked up to him. He looked at me, but walked away.

"Don't worry about him." Kaoru assured. I just watched as he left.

**That it for this chapter. I hope it was good. Be sure to rate or review. Byes~**


	8. Hitachiin Brothers

Chapter 8 – Hitachiin Brothers

"Hey Kaoru," i began. "Is it alright if I hang out with you and Hikaru to the mall after school?"

"Its alright with me, but i don't know about Hikaru." Kaoru whispered.

"Well, try to make him come, please?" i asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"Sure, i'll see what I can do." I smiled and continued with class. At lunch I sat with Haruhi like I always do and I watched as Kaoru talked to Hikaru.

"So what are you doing after school?" Haruhi asked. I turned to face her.

"Im going to hang out with Kaoru and Hikaru today. Im going to make Hikaru like me and not hate me." i explained.

"Thats good. Hikaru does seem to hate you." she admitted. I nodded my head and Kaoru walked up to us and sat down.

"Well, Hikaru didn't want to come at first, but i begged him to come, so he'll come." he indicated. I smiled. "Why did you want him to come anyways?"

"I didn't want Hikaru to hate me, so i thought i could do something." I stated.

"Then why am i coming?"

"You guys love each other and plus it wouldn't be right to have one twin with me." I explained. "I like you both, and since your twins, i'd bring you both."

"Thats nice of you." Haruhi said. I smiled at her and watched as Kaoru leave to eat with Hikaru. Soon, it was Host Club time. Haruhi and I walked together and when I opened the door, Tamaki jumped and landed on the both of us.

"Where were you? We missed you!" he yelled.

"We're not late." Haruhi said coldly. He stood up and brushed himself and walked away to sit down.

"Didn't even help us up, how rude." I whispered to Haruhi as I helped her up. She nodded her head and walked with everyone else. As hosting began, i sat down on the couch and watched as everyone worked. Then a shadow was seen and i looked up to see an annoyed Hikaru.

"Why aren't you working?" he asked. I sighed and smiled and patted the seat next to me. He sat down with the same look.

"Im just taking a break." i explained. "You should too." He relaxed.

"Why do you want me to come with you and Kaoru to the mall?" he asked.

"You don't like me, so im going to try my best so that could change." He stood up and walked away as i watched him leave. I sighed and began working again. After class i quickly got home and changed into a girl. I wore a pretty black dress shirt, regular blue pants, and black flats, and clipped my bangs to the side.

"Mai!" I yelled. "Im going to hang out with some of my friends."

"Okay, don't be out to long." she yelled from the kitchen. I left the house and waited outside the ice cream store. I got a quick small cone and waited patiently for them.

"Sorry we're late Machina!" Kaoru yelled as they both ran towards me. I smiled.

"Its okay." We three walked to the mall and went to the food court.

"So what would you guys like? I'll pay." i started.

"No, its okay, i'll pa-" I stuck my index finger right in front of Kaoru.

"I asked you to come, so i'll pay!" He nodded their head and we quickly got food. It seemed like Hikaru was trying to be mean because he bought a lot of food, while Kaoru and I just got like 3 things. Apparently Hikaru didn't eat it all and just threw it away.

"Hikaru, don't waste food, when Machina bought it for you!" he argued. Hikaru just shrugged and we walked to the theaters.

"What would you guys like to watch? I'll pay ag-" This time Kaoru stuck his finger in front of me.

"I'll pay, and i'll pick." he suggested. I smiled and nodded. He went to the pay thingy and bought a few tickets.

"Come on lets go." he said. He started walking off and Hikaru followed and I followed behind him. We got inside, and we bought some popcorn.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Something that every girl gets scared of, and possibly a few guys." Kaoru explained. My eyes widened.

"What!" i screamed. "I hate scary movies." I held my hands together and Hikaru looked worried and Kaoru just smiled. We took our seats near the front and by the loud speaker.

"W-why here?" i shuttered. Kaoru again just smiled. It was me by the loud speaker and Hikaru and than Kaoru.

_'Okay, i guess im scared of two things. Drowning and scared movies.' _I thought as the movie began. Some girls started screaming but i tried to hide it by flinching. All of a sudden 2 scary faces was shown on the screen, and tons of girls screamed for a long time. Apparently it scared me a lot so I screamed as I held onto Hikaru's arm and looked down. As i looked up, Hikaru looked at me worriedly and smiled.

_'Is he starting to like me now?' _I thought. I continued to hold his arm and every time something scary popped up, i buried my face into his arm. After the movie, I let go and walked with them.

"Lets go to the photo booth, so i can get that movie out of my mind." i declared. They nodded their head. It was Kaoru, me, and then Hikaru. The first shot had us laughing; the second was making silly faces and the third was Hikaru and Kaoru kissing my cheek. I was at shock when that happened cause they did it on the last second. The last picture was of my arms around they shoulders and their arms around mine and we smiled at the camera. After that, I had one, and Hikaru and Kaoru had one.

"Do you hate me now?" i asked as they walked me home. Hikaru looked up and smiled.

"Nah, youre alright now." he stated. Kaoru went between us and put his arms around our shoulder.

"Thats what Im talking about!" he yelled as he smiled. We both smiled and when I got home, I got dressed into my bed clothes. As i lay down, I looked at the pictures we took, and I started at the one where Hikaru and Kaoru kissed my cheek.

_'Such a great day, huh?' _I thought as I put the picture down and went to sleep.

**Thats it for this chapter. I hope you like it! Please rate! Byes! :] **


	9. Change is Big

Chapter 9 – Change is Big

"Hikaru has finally liked me now!" i yelled at Haruhi. Haruhi smiled at me and gave me rice ball. I accepted it and ate it. I was so happy, now all the members are happy with me. Nothing **can't** go wrong. We were at lunch and as always, I was sitting next to Haruhi as she ate. Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to us and sat down with their plates.

"Hey friends!" i said in excitement. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled sweetly.

"Hi, friends!" they yelled at the same time and began eating.

"So what are we doing today for the club?" I asked. They both shrugged.

"We'll just have to see." Hikaru stated.

"After the club, how would everyone like to go to the woods? I've always wanted to go there to see the view." I explained as I imaged myself on a cliff looking at the sky where it meets the land. "Or we can go tomorrow, and explore around."

"Thats a great idea, we'll have to ask Tamaki about it first." Haruhi agreed. I nodded me head and after lunch, a few girls separated them from me, so I decided to listen in.

_'Jeez im so nosy, but i don't having anything better to do.' _I thought as I went to Haruhi first. I sat behind the couch as I listened carefully.

"So Haruhi," she started. "What do you think of Mo?"

"He's a great friend." he explained. "He made the club better than ever." The girls coughed.

"Really? Well, It seems that everyone in the club likes him now. Hikaru use to hate him, right?"

"Thats true, but now he likes him."

"How'd that happen? It was better when Hikaru hated him."

"Why would you say that? Everyone in the club is supposed to be friends." Haruhi started arguing.

"Well, I think that he was just using him. I think that he's just trying to fit in. You know, he lied about his parents' death. He said that they died from a disease, but they died from a plane accident." My eyes widen as I heard this.

"Even if he lied, hes not just trying to fit in. He's always been like that." Haruhi stated for my defence.

"How would you know? He just transfered in. You've only known him for less than a week." One girl said. "If you keep being his friend, than we won't designate you anymore." the other girl said. Haruhi paused for a moment.

"I'd rather be Mo's friend than have you designate me." Haruhi spoke as she stood up and walked away. I was in shock from what the girls were saying. I quickly made my way to Hikaru and Kaoru. Again I sat behind the couch and listened.

"Mo is our friend, he would never lie to us." Kaoru yelled.

"But he did. He lied about his parents death, to all the girls in this school." One girl stated. "You know Hikaru, you use to hate him, now you don't?"

"We had fun together! At first I thought she was changing everything in the group. But that change made everything better." Hikaru yelled.

"Yeah she sure made a change. But are you sure that change made **everything **better?" the girls questioned. It was silent for a moment.

"Im sorry but we have to go." They both stood up but before they left, the girls spoke.

"I suggest you stop being his friend, or things will happen." Both girls said. The twins looked at the girls and looked down.

"Do what you want." they both said and walked away. I was still behind the couch.

_'I can't believe this is all happening. The club is falling apart because of me.'_ I thought as I stood up and walked slowly and silently to the club room. As I opened the door I found Tamaki sitting down facing the window and the members behind him facing down. But when I came in, they turned their heads to me.

"What took you so long?" Tamaki asked.

"I- had something to do." I explained. Tamaki stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"Our hosting is going down, because of the change thats happen bec-"

"because of me." i interrupted. Tamaki looked at me.

"But its okay, because friends will never let each other down."

"I know, but **you** guys started the club, and its all changing because of me."

"Its kinda true. And alot of girls has been talking about you." Kyouya stated. "They don't like you any more like they use to." I looked down. I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Don't worry, we can work something out, so our hosting won't go down and you won't have to leave." Tamaki thought as he continued pacing.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why did it change when I joined but not when Haruhi joined?" I yelled. " I don't know if I can do this anymore!" i shouted. Everyone looked at me.

"Machina, please, please don't quit!" Mitsukuni begged. I looked down at him with a sad look.

"Im still not sure. My mind is racing. Its confused, its lost, its- it can't handle it since it was all one day. I heard what Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru talked about with the other girls. They won't designate you anymore. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to ruin the club that happened before I joined. I just need time to think." Mitsukuni looked sad but walked back to Takashi.

"I think i'll go home, I'll tell you my decision tomorrow." I claimed. They nodded their head, and I decided to walk home.

_'If I stay, more trouble will start, but I'll be with my friends. _I thought of the options.

_If I leave, it might go back to normal, but my friends will miss me.' _I thought of the other option. I walked home silently and when i reached the doorstep, Mai opened the door.

"I saw you walked here, why are you home early?" she questioned.

"A lot of trouble happened. I need time to think." i stated. I walked upstairs and changed into my bed clothes and laid down.

"Oh I know!" I yelled. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright?" Mai asked. "Theres a few people that want to see you."

"Im not feeling good, please tell them to go home." I yelled. Everything was silent.

"Im sorry." i whispered. I turned to the side and closed my eyes.

_'I'll leave early in the morning, into the woods into another place. I'll leave a note for Mai. Im not going to have the club crumble because of me and only me. Its for the best. Than i'll forget i ever met them, and start a new life.' _I thought as i driftly fell asleep.

**Thats it for part 9. 3 more chapters! Please Rate! Byes! :]**


	10. Running Away

Chapter 10 – Running Away

I knew I was awake, so I shot my eyes open and sat up and placed my hand on my head.

_'This is it!' _I thought as i got up from my bed, rushed to my closest and grabbed a huge bag. I made my way to my drawer and stuffed a few clothes and went to the bath room for my other things, as quickly as i can. Soon, the bag was full and I didn't have time to waste. I checked the time and it read 6:45. I nodded my head once and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. I wrote a quick letter, and folded and quietly but quickly sneaked into Mai's room so I wouldn't waste time. I held the note close to my chest and placed it down on the table next to her bed while she sleeps. As I walked out the door, I turned around and closed the door. I got my bag and quietly went out the door. I bowed down in front of my house and started running to the forest.

~Tamaki's POV~

"Excuse me, but you have an urgent call from someone." One of my maids called. I grabbed the phone and as I listened, my eyes widened. I nodded my head as I hung up the phone and quickly called everyones house and told them everything that i know. As soon as i finished that and dressing up, I went to Mai's house. When I reached there, I opened the door to see everyone there already.

"What do you mean, she ran away?" I asked. Mai looked down and passed me a note.

_Dear Mai,_

_Im sorry but I can't handle anything anymore, so I ran away. I'll be safe, so don't worry about me. I just hope you'll be okay. I'll miss you._

_Love, Machina/Mo_

My eyes widened as I finished the note. Mai started crying and so did Mitsukuni.

"She decided to run away instead of coming back to school with a decision." Kyouya stated. I checked the clock and it read, 7:15.

"Come on, she couldn't have gone far!" I yelled. We all ran around the city looking and calling for her name. Yet no sign of her, and no body's seen her yet. We all met back at Mai's place.

"Did you find her?" I asked. Everyone shook their head so I looked down and thought.

"Where could she have gone?" I whispered to myself. Kaoru then started walking to me.

"She did say that she wanted to go the forest." He started.

"She could have gone there." Hikaru added.

"Alright, The forest is a tough place to look, so we will all stick together!" i yelled. They nodded their heads and started running to the closest forest.

~Machina's POV~

I finally reached the forest and watched out for tree's while I run away. I started remembering everyones faces and a tear slipped down my cheek. I closed my eyes and continued to run away.

"Im sorry." I whispered to myself. I finally came to stop to take a break and as I sat down, I heard a few voices. I quietly walked my way there and saw about 4 guys. 2 where bare, and the other 2 had guns. I quietly listened to what they were saying.

"Jeez. You need to have better aim. You almost shot my arm!" one guy yelled.

"Well, sorry! Then you use the gun!" they argued.

"You know what I want right now?" A different voice was heard. It was silent. I didn't want to hear anymore, so I decided to continue running away. But as I stepped back, I stepped on a stick that made a loud cracking noise. I quickly looked up with a shocked face and all the guys say me.

"Hey!" they yelled. I started running away and when I turned my head around, they were chasing me back.

"Come back, sweet thang!" they yelled. I started running and I was getting tired.

"We just wanna talk to you!" they yelled again. I shook my head as I ran.

"No! Just leave me alone!" I screamed. All of a sudden i heard gun shots.

_'Theyre shooting at me!' _I though as i tried to dodge the bullets that where coming at me. I also covered my ears, because the gun shots were really loud. I didn't want this; I didn't think this would happen.

_'Im scared!' _I thought. I finally came to a cliff that ended. As i walked to the edge I saw a river rapid. It also looked pretty tough, because it had rocks and stuff.

"Oh no, I can't even swim!" i yelled. I turned around and stayed at the edge. The guys were now just walking to me smirking and sticking out their hands towards me.

"Leave me alone!" i shouted. The guys started laughing and i just bent down and held my head. My heart started pounding hard cause I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden I looked up to see Tamaki right in front of me, and the other members behind the 4 guys.

"I guess we came at the right time." Tamaki teased. I smiled a little and Haruhi walked up to us.

"We don't want you to leave." she said. I looked down, still deciding if I want to do this. Tamaki and Haruhi walked back to the 4 guys as i just stayed at the edge and watched them. They started talking and I placed my bag on the ground since it was heavy.

"Hey, wheres the 4th guy?" Hikaru asked. All of a sudden I heard a low scream and when i looked to my side, the guy with no guns pushed me off the cliff. My eyes widened as I fell but Tamaki ran and grabbed my hand, and grabbed the edge of the cliff. But it started crumbling and when it did, he quickly grabbed onto a branch that was a few feet away from the edge.

**Thats it for part 10. I hope you enjoyed! Please Rate and review! Byes! :]**


	11. Quiting

Chapter 11 - Quiting

"Hey, wheres the 4th guy?" Hikaru asked. All of a sudden I heard a low scream and when i looked to my side, the guy with no guns pushed me off the cliff. My eyes widened as I fell but Tamaki ran and grabbed my hand, and grabbed the edge of the cliff. But it started crumbling and when it did, he quickly grabbed onto a branch that was a few feet away from the edge.

"Are you okay, Machina?" Tamaki asked.

"Yea." i responded looking up at him with worry.

"What were you thinking?" he yelled.

"I-I was causing to much trouble to the club." i explained as i gripped Tamaki's hand even more.

"No you weren't! We told you that we'd find a way." he argued.

"I just couldn't take it! I couldn't choice. Its hard for me!" i cried. "Im sorry!" Tears running down my face.

"Machina! Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted. "Are you okay?" She looked over the cliff and her eyes widened. "How am i supposed to help you? I can't reach you, and i don't have my phone. The others are beating up the guys!" he yelled to us.

"Just wait for them to finish." Tamaki ordered. Haruhi nodded her head, but then he head some more gun shots. Than Mitsukuni went over to Haruhi with tears in his eyes and whispered something to Haruhi. Haruhi's eyes widened and Mitsukuni left.

"Hunny just said that Mori and Hikaru got shot, but theyre not badly hurt!" she yelled. My eyes widened and Tamaki looked down. More tears slid down my face, and i looked at the river.

"Im sorry." I whispered. Tamaki looked down at me. "But I can't take this anymore. Im causing too much trouble for everyone. Its painful to me. I can't do this!" i explained.

"Machina what are you talking about?" he asked. Haruhi just listened carefully.

"I-" I looked up at him as he watch the tears fall. "Im sorry, but-" I paused. "The pain im feeling from the trouble I caused is too much. I don't know how to make it better, so im just sorry!" i explained.

"Machi-" Haruhi paused.

"Im sorry!" i said again as i let go of Tamaki's hand and i slipped. He tried to grip it harder but he was too late, and i fell into the water.

"Machina!" i heard them say as i was struggling to breathe since i couldn't swim. As I struggled, i noticed an end to the river. My eye widened as i was rushed to the end.

_'A waterfall?' _I thought as i shut my eyes tight and felt the world end.

~Tamaki's POV~

I watched as Machina disappear struggling to get air. Finally Kaoru and Hunny came.

"I need help!" i yelled. They nodded their head and a vine came out. I grabbed it, and they helped me up. I rushed myself to Mori and Hikaru.

"Are you alright?" I asked, as Kyouya started calling the rescuers for Machina and the ambulance. I checked the injuries, and they were shot in the arm and the thigh.

FF

They finally found Machina a few hours after the incident at the end of the water fall. She's been in a coma and she was rushed to the hospital. Mori and Hikaru are fine now, just still a little wounded from the shots. Mai's been in the hospital with Machina ever since they found her, and the members have been checking up on her. Everyone in school, found out what happened because of Hunny, but the club has gone better now. Right now, everyone is in Machina's room and Hunny and Mai are crying.

"What was she thinking?" Hikaru asked himself.

"She didn't want to cause any more trouble for the clu-" Hikaru slamed his fist on the wall.

"It doesn't matter! Look whats happened to her!" he yelled. Kaoru calmed him down. The nurse came in the room, and told all of use to calm down, and started talking to Mai. As the nurse left, Mai turned to face us.

"They don't know when, but her coma will be over soon." she explained. We all smiled slightly and left. A few days have past and still no sign of Machina. Its been lonely without her and things has started moving slower. Its now the end of the day, and everyone in the club is fixing up. All of a sudden the door opened. Everyone turned their head to the door, and my eyes widened as i saw Machina. She walked in calmly and silently.

"Machi-" Hunny was cut off when Machina stuck up her hand.

"This is my last chance. Im sorry." she said. No one said anything. "But a lot of things happened. This never happened before in my life, and it just started when joining this club. So this is it."

"What do you mean?" Mitsukuni asked. She looked down at him and kneeled. She than kissed him on the cheek and walked to the door. Before she opened it, i noticed she gripped her hands.

"Im quiting." She whispered enough for all of us to here. After that, she left the room, and everyone had frozen.

**Thats it, sorry that it was short. Please Rate and review! Byes! :]**


	12. Welcome Back! FINAL

Chapter 12 – Welcome Back! FINAL

I walked down the halls of the Private Ouran High School, looking straight ahead of me to class, listening to girls and boys chatter. Listening to them talk about me. 'So it true?' 'I can't believe it.' 'Thats horrible.' Pain was building up as i opened the door slowly. Everyone turned their heads to me. I stood at the doorway, looking at everyones eyes. They turned back around and i sat at my seat. Kaoru lend towards me.

"Whats up?" he asked. I wanted to answer, but i couldn't. I ignored him. He looked at me sadly and went back listening to class. As minutes went by, the teacher got a phone call. I sat silently in my seat as Kaoru, Haruhi, and Hikaru talked among themselvse. Everyone sat back in their seats silently as the teacher hung up the phone.

"Miss Otohime," the teacher started. "Please go to the main office to sign some papers." I nodded my head, and stood up.

"What papers?" Kaoru asked. I looked at him.

"Im leaving this school." It got all silent and everyone looked at me. Kaoru, Haruhi, and Hikari had wide eyes.

"W-what? Why?" Hikaru asked. I turned around and headed to the door.

"We'll miss you." The teacher said as i walked out. I walked silently to the main office and grabbed the papers. I sat down on a chair and started filling it out. I got distracted so, i looked to my side, watching as people walked through the halls. I thought about the Host Club and everyone in it. I sighed and continued filling it out. As soon as I finished, i stood up and walked to the counter. Before I got to hand the papers to the secretary, the door slammed open and i looked to my side. The host club members were right there, breathing heavily with wide eyes. I turned my head back to the counter, and instead of giving it to the secretary, I placed it down on the table.

"What do you w-"

"Why are you leaving?" Tamaki asked angrily. I didn't bother to look or answer.

"We don't want you to leave. You mean a lot to us." Mitsukuni added as I heard his childish but sad voice.

"No matter whats happening to the club, we'll always stick together!" Hikaru yelled.

"Youre a best friend to all of us, and it will hurt to see you leave." Kaoru mentioned. I sighed, but didn't both to look still.

"Its true. You have good words. You make our group better, it didn't crumble." Kyouya stated. Mori nodded. It was silent again. I didn't want it still. I was about to say something, but when i turned my head to face them, i saw a lot of girls and boys standing behind them. My eyes widen.

"Why are you here, to gossip about me?" i asked. The girls nodded silently. I turned my head and looked down.

"Why wanted to say that we were sorry, and that we felt bad about everything." they said. "We asked your grandma questions and she answered truthfully."

"We just want to say, that we are sorry, and that it won't happen again."

"We want you to stay even though youre a girl. At least just a waitress." they begged."We all want you to stay." I looked at them again. They all nodded their head including the boys and the members in the office, which was pretty weird, since im sure they don't know what happening. I thought eagerly. I sighed, and turned to them with a smirk. They smiled knowing what my answer would be. At that, the secretaries, knew and just ripped up the form and called Mai. I walked back to everyone, as they smiled and hugged me. At that, I knew that everything will go correctly again. I was also pretty sure my parents would be happy to be my real self for once.

_-FF- A few months before the end of the year._

"Machina!" A new freshman called. I smiled and walked up to her.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Can I have a cup of tea." she asked. I nodded my head. "And also would, you stay a little to talk to me?" I smiled gently and went to get her drink. As i walked back, I gave her the drink, and sat down next to her.

"So, i heard youre the only girl working with a bunch of boys." she stated. I nodded my head. "Was there anything happening before that?" she asked. I tilted my head and sighed with a smile.

"Would you mind to tell me?" She asked quietly. Another smile was placed on making it bigger. The whole Host club went behind the chair we were on, and smiled. I looked up at them and saw them nodded their head. I turned back to her, and other few girl started coming towards me.

"Well, it all started when..."

**Thats it! Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it! I hope it was good enough not to bore you all. Please Rate and review! Bye! :]**


End file.
